In The Arms of The Angel
by Emily Carol
Summary: COMPLETE - Rory and Jess get into an accident and no one knows if they'll make it through or not. RJ.
1. The Accident

In The Arms of The Angel  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 1  
  
***  
  
Summary- Rory and Jess get into an accident and no one knows if they'll make it through or not. R/J  
  
Rating- PG as of the moment  
  
***  
  
A/N- By the way, this is not another one to go along with The Circle of Lorelai or And Around again, it's its own story on its own.  
  
***  
  
Rory ran quickly into Luke's. "Hi Mom!" She yelled running past her mom and to the counter. "Coffee, fast! I'm late!" she yelled.  
  
"She gets that from you," Luke said to Lorelai walking behind the counter and pouring Rory a cup of coffee.  
  
"And I'm damn proud of it," Rory said grabbing the coffee and running out of the diner.  
  
"Ooo! Luke! I want more coffee!" Lorelai yelled across the diner.  
  
"No," Luke said.  
  
"Oh please!" Lorelai begged running after Luke as he walked over to a costumer. "Please!"  
  
Jess came down the stairs then, took one look and Luke and Lorelai and went out the diner door without saying anything to either of them.  
  
"Rory!" he yelled seeing her walking to the bus stop. He ran to her.  
  
"I'm late Jess, can we talk later?" Rory asked making her way to the bus stop trying to avoid jess.  
  
"No, we need to talk about Friday night," Jess said grabbing Rory's arm and pulling her around to face him. "Rory, there had to be a reason for it to happen then and there."  
  
"There was a reason for my grandmother to walk into her daughter's bedroom and find her granddaughter in bed with a guy?" Rory asked. "Oh wait, there is, to completely embarrass me and for my grandmother not to trust me." Rory pulled her arm out of Jess's grasp. He grabbed it again and pulled her back.  
  
"I'll drive you to school so we can talk," he said firmly. He didn't wait for a reply but she got willingly into his car.  
  
They had barely left Stars Hollow when they crashed.  
  
The next thing Rory remembered was blackness, and then bright lights.  
  
***  
  
A/N- Hope you enjoyed! I have 2 more chapters written but I don't want to post them yet, I'm going to make you all wait a little while. R&R! 


	2. Hospital Part I

In The Arms of The Angel  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 2  
  
***  
  
Summary- Rory and Jess get into an accident and no one knows if they'll make it through or not. R/J  
  
Rating- PG as of the moment  
  
***  
  
A/N- By the way, this is not another one to go along with The Circle of Lorelai or And Around again, it's its own story on its own. I've also decided to be a LITTLE nice and I'm going to type up the second chapter for you. You all better be happy with me!  
  
***  
  
Luke and Lorelai were running around like crazy. No one would tell them how Rory or Jess were doing. They didn't even know if they had lived.  
  
Lane came running into the emergency room to Luke and Lorelai. "What happened?" She asked.  
  
"Oh Lane," Lorelai said breaking down. "A car hit them head on." She put her face in her hands and her shoulders started to shake. Luke put his arm around her.  
  
"We haven't heard anything yet," he told Lane. "They could be fine."  
  
"Could be," Lane whispered to herself. "Could be."  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore?" A nurse stood at the front of the room. "You may come see your daughter."  
  
"What about Jess?" Luke said coming up with Lorelai. "How is he?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't help you much." The nurse said. She lead Lorelai and Luke to Rory's room leaving Lane in the waiting room.  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai whispered to her daughter. She knelt by the white hospital bed that Rory lay on.  
  
Her eyes were closed but she whispered softly. "Mom?" She opened her eyes, looked into Lorelai's bloodshot eyes and then closed them again.  
  
"RORY!"  
  
***  
  
A/N- I know, short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed. R&R. 


	3. Hospital Part II

In The Arms of The Angel  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 3  
  
The Hospital Part II  
  
***  
  
Summary- Rory and Jess get into an accident and no one knows if they'll make it through or not. R/J  
  
Rating- PG as of the moment  
  
***  
  
A/N- By the way, this is not another one to go along with The Circle of Lorelai or And Around again, it's its own story own its own.  
  
And I know these are short chapters, but that's just how I wrote it, some of the later ones are longer though.  
  
And to "uh huh", think what you want. Some people seem to be enjoying this story.  
  
***  
  
"RORY!" Lorelai yelled again.  
  
"She's not dead," Luke said quietly. "Look at those machines, she's not dead."  
  
"You can read those?" Lorelai asked looking up at him from where she knelt on the floor.  
  
"When my dad died I learned about those," Luke said. "She's not dead Lorelai, she's not gone."  
  
"Luke Danes?" A nurse walked into the room.  
  
"Yes?" he said.  
  
"You can come see your nephew now," she said.  
  
She lead Luke and Lorelai down a bright, white hall and into a room filled with more machines than Rory's.  
  
Luke looked at Jess lying on the bed. He didn't move when Luke said his name.  
  
"He's in a coma Mr. Danes," The nurse said. "He might not make it."  
  
***  
  
A/N- I know, you're all mad because it's so short, but the next one's longer, I promise. 


	4. Tears

In The Arms of The Angel  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 4  
  
Tears  
  
***  
  
Summary- Rory and Jess get into an accident and no one knows if they'll make it through or not. R/J  
  
Rating- PG as of the moment  
  
***  
  
A/N- By the way, this is not another one to go along with The Circle of Lorelai or And Around again, it's its own story own its own.  
  
And this chapter is a bit longer, I think.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai had never seen Luke cry. But there her was in a chair next to Jess's bed crying. "Luke?" Lorelai moved towards him.  
  
"I never thought it'd hurt this much to loose him," Luke said. "I didn't think it'd hurt at all. Thought I'd be glad to get rid of him with all the trouble he's caused me. Maybe because I didn't think death was the way I'd loose him."  
  
"Oh Luke," Lorelai said. "You're not going to loose him. He's strong, he'll live."  
  
"And if not?"  
  
"Don't think like that Luke," Lorelai said kneeling down by Luke. She looked at him for a moment and gave him a hug. "Don't give up." She let go as a nurse walked into the room.  
  
"Rory's up," the nurse said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in a second," Lorelai said. She gave Luke another hug and walked out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Rory was sitting up in bed. Lane was with her but as soon as she saw Lorelai she gave Rory a quick hug and walked out.  
  
"Hey honey," Lorelai said giving Rory a hug. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Horrible," Rory said. Her face was all cut up from glass shards that had hit her. There was a bandage above her right eye where they had had to remove a shard that had gotten stuck. Her arms and legs were a little cut up, but she was lucky. Jess was in a coma and she was up.  
  
"Oh I know," Lorelai said giving her daughter a hug. She started to cry, "We didn't know if you'd make it Rory. You know how awful that would have been? I'm so glad you're okay."  
  
"I know Mom," Rory said trying her best to hug her mom back but all the wires attaching her to the IV and other various machines got in the way. "Mom, how's Jess?"  
  
"Oh Rory," Lorelai said, her eyes filling up with tears. "He's in a coma."  
  
Rory's eyes filled with tears at the news and they started to spill out. "I want to see him."  
  
***  
  
A/N-Hope you enjoyed, R&R! 


	5. Don't Die On Me

In The Arms of The Angel  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 5  
  
Don't Die On Me  
  
***  
  
Summary- Rory and Jess get into an accident and no one knows if they'll make it through or not. R/J  
  
Rating- PG as of the moment  
  
***  
  
A/N- By the way, this is not another one to go along with The Circle of Lorelai or And Around again, it's its own story own its own.  
  
***  
  
A male nurse pushed Rory's wheelchair into Jess's room. They wouldn't let her walk, hospital rules.  
  
"Oh Jess," She said as she saw him. Tears started to pour out. She held his hand. "Jess, wake up Jess. Don't die on me. I need you." She was in hysterics by now, half screaming for him not to die. She was still holding his hand. A nurse pried his hand out and wheeled her back to her room. Rory was crying even harder now.  
  
Lorelai came into the room. "Oh Rory," she said. "I shouldn't have let you go."  
  
Rory looked at her, still crying. "Rory honey," Lorelai continued. "They said you could go home tomorrow."  
  
"I don't want to leave Jess."  
  
"You can come back, I promise." Rory nodded and Lorelai left the room.  
  
***  
  
A/N- I know, you're all screaming at me because it's so short, but that's how I wrote it, to be short but sweet chapters that make you keep thinking what may happen next. Well R&R 


	6. Scars

In The Arms of The Angel  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 6  
  
Scars  
  
***  
  
Summary- Rory and Jess get into an accident and no one knows if they'll make it through or not. R/J  
  
Rating- PG as of the moment  
  
***  
  
A/N- By the way, this is not another one to go along with The Circle of Lorelai or And Around again, it's its own story own its own.  
  
***  
  
Rory climbed into the car. Her face was tearstained and she didn't want to leave.  
  
As they entered the Stars Hollow town square there was a sign hanging near the gazebo.  
  
WELCOME HOME RORY!  
  
Rory read that sign. It didn't say jess. Jess was still back at the hospital in Hartford. She started to cry.  
  
Lorelai continued driving home, not stopping for everyone to say hi to Rory. When they got home Emily and Richard's car was outside.  
  
"Welcome home," Emily said as they entered the house.  
  
"Yes, welcome home Rory," Richard said.  
  
Rory burst out crying. It was all too much. She ran for her room. Sitting at the mirror in her room she looked at all the scars on her face. Jess was in a coma, and all she had were scars.  
  
Rory went to the bathroom and washed her face to get rid of the tearstains. She replaced the bandage that she had removed from above her eye. She went back into the living room, "I'm going back," she said grabbing the keys and heading to the car.  
  
She drove all the way to Hartford with tears still falling down her face, the salt stinging her scars.  
  
***  
  
A/N- I know it's short again, but I hope you're all still enjoying. There's only two chapters left so watch for them! R&R please 


	7. Yes

In The Arms of The Angel  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 7  
  
Yes  
  
***  
  
Summary- Rory and Jess get into an accident and no one knows if they'll make it through or not. R/J  
  
Rating- PG as of the moment  
  
***  
  
A/N- By the way, this is not another one to go along with The Circle of Lorelai or And Around again, it's its own story own its own.  
  
YAY! No bad reviews to get mad about this time around!  
  
***  
  
Rory sat holding Jess's hand. The tears had slowed but they were still there.  
  
Jess's eyes opened.  
  
"Rory?" he said faintly.  
  
"I'm here Jess," Rory said, more tears escaping her eyes.  
  
"Rory, I love you," Jess said.  
  
"I love you too Jess," she squeezed his hand and smiled at him with tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"Marry me?" Jess asked.  
  
"What?" Rory said, thinking she hadn't heard him right.  
  
"Before you go to Yale, will you marry me?" Jess said, his voice getting quieter.  
  
"Yes Jess," Rory said. "Yes."  
  
"I love you Rory."  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
*** 


	8. In The Arms Of The Angel

In The Arms of The Angel  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 8  
  
In The Arms of The Angel  
  
***  
  
Summary- Rory and Jess get into an accident and no one knows if they'll make it through or not. R/J  
  
Rating- PG as of the moment  
  
Disclaimer- I don't think I've had this at all, but don't own Gilmore Girls. Also don't own Sarah Mclaugen (or whatever)  
  
***  
  
A/N- By the way, this is not another one to go along with The Circle of Lorelai or And Around again, it's its own story own its own.  
  
Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me.  
  
LAST CHAPTER! Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Rory left the church and went to the bridge. She sat on the edge of it with her tears falling into the water. She brought her hand up to whip the tears from her face and rubbed her hand on her black dress to get rid of the wetness.  
  
She felt a pair of arms encircle her. She turned around to see who it was.  
  
No one was there. But the arms were still there; she could feel them.  
  
She turned back to face the water.  
  
***  
  
Spend all your time waiting  
  
for that second chance  
  
for a break that would make it okay  
  
there's always one reason  
  
to feel not good enough  
  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
  
I need some distraction  
  
oh beautiful release  
  
memory seeps from my veins  
  
let me be empty  
  
and weightless and maybe  
  
I'll find some peace tonight  
  
in the arms of an angel  
  
fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room  
  
and the endlessness that you fear  
  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
  
of your silent reverie  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort there  
  
so tired of the straight line  
  
and everywhere you turn  
  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
  
you keep on building the lie  
  
that you make up for all that you lack  
  
it don't make no difference  
  
escaping one last time  
  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
in the arms of an angel  
  
fly away from here  
  
from this dark cold hotel room  
  
and the endlessness that you fear  
  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
  
of your silent reverie  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort there  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort here 


End file.
